The Red Hood
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: Jason Todd flashbacks lead into a shocking reality. Tim makes a psychic friend.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Hood

Gotham in a blanket of night. The Joker, having kidnapped Robin a few hours early was ready to put him up for ransom. A bomb was set.

Joker: Now who said you can't pull the same trick twice.

Batman stepped through the rusty doors of the Joker's warehouse.

Batman: I did.

Joker: Harley... A little help here.

Harley: Go get Bats for momma!

Harley unleashed her two ravenous hyenas Bud and Lou.

Harley: This so beats hanging out with that veg head Ivy.

Batman grappled the side of a wall and began to incline. The Joker squeezed his acid flower just barely hitting Batman the first.

Joker: Roses are red, violets are blue, this novelty carnation, IS GONNA KILL YOU!

Nightwing stepped into the warehouse.

Batman flipped out of the way of another acid spray.

Robin: THE BOMB NIGHTWING!

Harley sealed Robin's lips shut with a silly string gun.

Nightwing: Oh...

Nightwing looked up to see a small timebomb in the corner, as he was planning a way to get up the hyenas tackled him. Nightwing flipped both of them into the Joker then lost his balance and fell over letting Batman escape from his flower's range.

Joker: You're lucky I never gave you the Bob Barker treatment, but I'm SURE HE WILL MAKE AN OPENING...

The two hyenas whined in pain. Nightwing grappled a high support beam and began to incline. He met Batman at the top of the warehouse.

Harley: They can't get the bomb! Mr. J said so!

Harley shot her pop gun at the bomb. It hit, stuck, and then she reeled it into her.

Harley: YAY!

Nightwing: I'll get Tim, you get the bomb.

Batman: I can't let history repeat itself... Never again...

Batman hurled a batarang at the bomb Harley was holding. She flipped out of the way.

Harley: You gotta do better than that!

Nightwing began to cut Robin loose from his upside-down hang.

Harley: THE HOSTAGE!

Harley grabbed the bomb and ran.

Batman: You may not remember, but you don't want to know what happens next Harley...

He threw a batarang in front of Harley's escape.

Batman: It's not pretty... Just hand me over the bomb.

Joker: Grr... Harley! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!

Harley: Is there something you never told me puddin'?

Nightwing: I could ask the same question.

Joker: Ugh... Just drop the bomb and run.

Joker grabbed Harley and they all ran off with the hyenas trailing behind. Shortly after, Batman defused the bomb and Nightwing freed Robin.

Nightwing: Like Harley was saying, is there something you never told me? Puddin'...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robin: Yeah, everyone was acting weird, even for the Joker.

Batman: He's just tried this one before.

Nightwing: Last time I remember when I was your partner in justice, the Joker never pulled the same joke twice...

Robin: Yeah.

Batman: You, go home... Tim we're going back to the Batcave...

Nightwing: Not until I find out what's going on here...

Batman: Fine... Call Barbara, she would benefit from knowing too.

Back at another lair of the Joker's Harley was acting the same way as Nightwing and Robin were.

Harley: Tell me tell me tell me!

Joker: It's none of your business Harle...

Harley: But Puddin'!

Joker: SHUT UP!

The two hyenas' ears perked up. The began to growl.

Joker: QUIET YOU... and you.

Batman and Robin were back in the Batcave, they had changed back into normal clothes and waited for the others.

Tim: I'll be on-line... Try to see if anyone knows anything about the history, that Dick or I may of missed when you were "Robin-less"... I run a string of chat-rooms that focus on superheroes... There's a Batman thread, a me thread, a Superman thread, even a Stargirl thread... Hmm... Catboy4, he sounds interesting.

CHAT

Tim2r: So, you into Robin?

Catboy4: Uh... Not really.

Tim2r: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE'S THE COOLEST!

Catboy4: whatever you say... I'm more into the solo hero thing...

Tim2r: What, are you one?

Catboy4: Bye...

CHAT ENDED

Tim: So much for my information...

A piercing image ran through Tim's head.

Tim: Some kind of mind control blast...

Bruce: Be careful who you talk to on-line... He was probably some dark magic hero...

A quick message popped up from TRH2.

Bruce: Huh?

MESSAGE

TRH2: Gonna find you... Gonna get you... Gonna KILL you...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bruce: What the he-?

Tim: How can that guy not think I'm cool and then attack me?

Dick: There's not really much to say.

Barbara: What's going on?

Bruce closed the offensive chat.

Bruce: There is a secret I've been keeping from all of you... There was another Robin.

Dick: When!

Bruce: Between you and Tim. His name was Jason Todd, he was an orphan. Scraggly and rough. He always wanted to prove that he was the best.

Barbara: Why are you speaking in past tense?

Bruce: The story continues.

An Alarm went off the computer.

Tim: The Teen Titans...

There was a brief video message.

Cyborg: We were just attacked by a maniac! A few scrapes, but we're okay... Atleast we think...

Beast Boy: Mia and Conner are okay, I'll check on Raven...

Cyborg: Be careful, nobody knows what we're up against.

The video message ended.

Tim: Okay, back to the story of this Jason Todd guy...

Bruce: Okay, there was an accident. Involving the Joker.

((Flashback being narrated by Bruce))

Bruce: It was a good day for Jason, he had found his birth mother. The Joker kidnapped her. Put her up for a personal ransom, Jason's and my secret identies...

Joker: I'll only give her back if you whisper something to me...

Bruce: Joker was working alone that night, he didn't want to tussle and share the spotlight with Harley. He had detonated a bomb to go off in one hour.

Jason Todd Robin: I'll tell you but no tricks...

((Flashback interrupted))

Tim: Is it me, or am I the only one getting freaked out by this... Joker tried almost the exactly same trick...

Dick: Harley wouldn't know, Tim wouldn't know, I wouldn't know, only you and the Joker.

Bruce: But this time it worked.

((Flashback continued being narrated by Bruce))

Bruce: The bomb was ticking.

Batman: DON'T! WE CAN DEFUSE THE BOMB!

Jason Todd Robin: THIS IS MY CHOICE!

Joker: Its two or boom...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Joker: TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE BOY WONDER! Slip it really slow so I can cherish the moment.

Jason Todd Robin: I'm Jason Todd...

Joker: WHICH MEANS THAT BATS IS!

A batarang struck Joker in the head knocking him over.

Mrs. Todd: Jason, is it true?

((Flashback Interrupted))

Barbara: You thought fast Bruce... Giving the Joker a memory blank like that.

Back at the Joker's lair Harley was getting frustrated.

Harley: Please Mr. J?

Joker: I only remember little bits and pieces...

Harley: YAY!

Joker: There was this other Robin, he died though... Yada yada... Then I go blank...

Harley: Maybe we can get the Mad Hatter, Dr. Hugo Strange, or the Scarecrow to look in a little deeper?

Joker: That's actually a pretty good idea Harley!

Harley: I'm choc full of 'em!

Back at the Batcave, the legend continued.

Tim: What happened next?

((Flashback continued being Narrated by Bruce))

Jason Todd Robin took of his mask.

Jason Todd Robin: Yeah mom, its true... As true as this moment is.

Bruce: He had an iron will. Very disobedient, like you Dick...

Batman: I can't stop the bomb! WE HAVE TO GET OUT!

Jason Todd Robin: NO! LIFE ISN'T WORTH LIVING WITHOUT YOUR PARENTS!

Batman: You have no idea about what you just said...

Batman ran off with the Joker dragging behind him. The bomb exploded.

Bruce: I made it out with a few scrapes, Jason and his mom... They weren't as lucky. I morned for a while and then moved on. I "adopted" Tim to be my new Robin. I told him that Dick was the previous Robin. I lied to all of you, and I'm sorry...

((Flashback Ended))

All: Wow.

Alfred walked down the steps with nachoes.

Alfred: Nachoes anyone?

Alfred noticed everyone was paler than usual.

Alfred: Was it something I said?


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4**

Bruce: Alfred, they know...

Alfred: About master Jason? He never really was plesant... Quite a brat actually.

Barbara: Like Dick...

Dick: Cut it out!

Barbara: You started it bratboy...

They both started giggling.

Tim: We just heard a story of death and your having a ha ahaha ahahahaha AHAHAHAHA!

Bruce: Laughing gas, silly gas? How is it getting in here?

A black energy shield blocked the vents from dispersing the devastating gas.

Bruce: Huh? I don't remember installing that feature...

After a few minutes the gas wore off and the energy shields faded. A message came up on the screen.

CHAT

Catboy4: Hi again... I'm sorry Tim Drake... I know you are Robin, I mean no harm... I am cursed with vast magical powers. I got a vibe that you were in trouble. That "attack" was really a psychic link forming. When you talked to me I predicted your death. A man in a red hood will visit you tonight with bad intentions.

Tim2r: Are you a superhero?

Catboy4: My intentions are good, but my powers could never be controlled.

Tim2r: If your power is so abundant, maybe you can help us with stopping this "vision" of yours...

Catboy4: I'll consider it an option. Goodbye.

CHAT ENDED

Tim: Future shock! My psychic friend predicted my death. A man in a red hood is coming here to kill us all!

Bruce: Today is the three year anniversary. He's back. He's broken the border between life and death. Nothing can stop him until he gets his revenge.

Dick: Psychic? What a load of -...

Barbara: Shh... What he's trying to say is that psychics wouldn't be online talking to you about your death. It just seems a little unbelievable.

Barbara heard a voice in her head.

Voice: I'm no joke... I'm here to help you all.

Barbara: On second thought, maybe Tim has a point.


End file.
